


Himitsu no Ai

by Pyret1582



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyret1582/pseuds/Pyret1582
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How long would they be able to contain their secret?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Himitsu no Ai

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to rewrite this, no matter what and see where I'll end up

That look, that slightly gaze, who took a mare seconds for two people knowing what it meant - but for others it was just a simply a greeting and no one knew what secrets that warm gaze held as it was broken and other was aware of the five people in the hallway and Kazuya was trapped in a hug and lost the sight of that pair of eyes. Miyata pulled him into a quick chat and the rest of the members swarmed his band mates. Kazuya managed to escape inside the practice room as fingers made the little hair on his back stand and he met a secret well known smile.

-He didn’t know how he ended up on his back in a soft bed, his jeans stripped and warm hot teasing mouth sucking him off – making his toes curl against the sheets. His fingers tangling tightly in the auburn brown hair as a soft moan escapes his lips.

“Kazuya…”

And the answer he gets was the tongue licking over the pre-come wet slit and his senses was gone stuffed with a tingling feeling in his muscles.

And he knew he wouldn’t regret it when dawn came and a new day begins – a memory he who would hunt him forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Promise to upstate on my other long chapter ass well... ^^


End file.
